Click
by NearInsanity96
Summary: One-shot. Written when L was seventeen um...yeah...I'm new to this whole "summary" thing . sorry!


Click

Click..Click...click...click...

Somewhere in England, a seventeen year old boy typed furiously onto a small silver laptop. The boy was no ordinary boy, of course. He was a genius. A so called child prodigy. He had lived in the orphanage for as long as he could remember, and was highly respected there, given many extra privileges. But, he still had to put his genius to good work. Good work he enjoyed of course, they would never force him to do anything he didn't want to. Yes, this boy stayed up late in the night, solving crimes nobody else could. He was the greatest detective the world had seen in a long time.

Knock...knock

"Come in." The boy answered to the hesitant knock. A girl, small for her age, gently swung open the door. She carried a ratty blanket with her, although she was about fifteen.

"L...I-I don't feel good."

He motioned for her to come closer. Contrary to some opinions, the boy, L, truly cared about the other children here, albeit being the eldest. She walked forward, clutching the blanket close to her side. L placed a warm, thin hand on her forehead, seeing that indeed, it was cool. He patted the bed beside him, pulling the duvet back.

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

The small girl shook her head. It wasn't that she was anorexic, just sometimes she forgot to eat. L sighed

"What are we going to do with you, Rachel? The genius who forgets to eat...That's a new one..."

Rachel frowned, feeling self-conscious in the presence of the older boy. He smiled and patted her hair as she sat down.

"Ah, I know...you probably just ate sweets all day, didn't you?"

The girl blushed shyly, as this was the correct answer. L Chuckled softly, a rare occurrence for the usually serious teen.

"Don't try to be like me, it's not beneficial to your health..."

The younger girl also laughed and lay down, pulling the soft duvet over her. She thought quietly about the reason she was here, in an orphanage for geniuses. When the memories got too real though, she shook her head silently trying to remove them from her mind.

"I'm going to be working, if you don't mind..."

The boy spoke again, focusing on the computer screen. The girl nodded and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Mommy! My tummy hurts." The young girl stated, running to her mother's bedside. The girl seemed to be about ten years old, and her mother about thirty. Her mother chuckled softly

"Rayne, did you eat too many sweets again?"

The child nodded

"I think so..."

Rayne's mother picked her up and snuggled her little girl into her chest

. "Do you wanna sleep with me again tonight sweetie?"

The cherubic girl nodded into her mother's warm body

"Yeah please."

The older woman chuckled again "I love you Rayne."

"I love you too mommy!"

SLAM

The door slammed open, revealing a misshapen, drunken man. "BITCH! " he yelled at Rayne's mother "WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ME? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"

Rayne felt herself being put aside, under the covers.

BANG...BANG...

The child couldn't help herself and pulled out from under the blankets, seeing her beloved mother soaked in blood. "Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY WAKE UP!" the tiny girl wailed, shaking her mother's lifeless body. The man caught a glimpse of her, and walked towards the small child, smirking...

"Mommy...no! MOMMY WAKE UP!"

L looked over at Rachel, seeing her face dripping with tears. He shook the girl as gently as possible and she sat up, gasping and sobbing. The older boy watched her with evident concern "Rachel...?" The girl didn't hear, she was too busy choking on tears. L set his laptop off to the side. This case could wait a night. He pulled the hysterical teen onto his lap and held her close to his chest. She clenched his signature white shirt tightly in both hands, and proceeded to have salty tears runs down her cheeks.

"I-It was...so...real...again..."

The girl choked out and L pulled her closer, letting her ruin his shirt with salt water.

"M-make it stop...please..."

Then, the seventeen year old did something that surprised even himself. He tilted her chin up and pressed his soft lips to hers. Rachel stopped crying, but only out of mere surprise. They both pulled back, staring at each other for a moment and then away. L chewed his thumbnail thoughtfully and stared blankly at the wall behind them. Rachel stared down at her hands that had let go of his shirt, as if they held some divine answer. Both were thinking the same thing. They were thinking of how nice the saltiness of her tears mixed with his lips, coated with a sweet taste, from all the sweets he ate. They were thinking about how this was their first kiss, and how nice it was to kiss someone.

"I-That...was my first kiss..."

The younger teen spoke up first, shyly.

"Mine as well...I apologize..."

The elder boy spoke sheepishly.

"B-but I liked it..."

Was the girl's honest reply. L pondered this. Did she really? He, of course, enjoyed the sensation as well, but was confused to why he did it. All of his actions were quite methodical and logical...well thought through. And now, this? The great detective couldn't comprehend his own actions, for the first time. Just as suddenly as before, he kissed her again, his natural instincts taking over. While his instincts were a small bit of the sexual kind, it was more of a protective instinct. He felt the need to do anything in his power to make this girl happy. This time, she responded and kissed him back, her tears drying. She was less surprised than before and for some unknown reason, this felt correct to her. She sighed happily into the kiss, loving the feeling of his warm, sweet tasting lips, mingling with hers.

Knock knock knock...

Hearing this less hesitant knock, the two teens pulled away from each other, in fear of being caught. Receiving no reply, a small blonde boy, about 5, kicked open the door and stood there impatiently. Mello, the newest orphan, idolized L, and constantly came into his room during the late hours of the night. L sighed, relieved it wasn't an authority figure but annoyed he had to stop for the child. "I had a bad dream!" The little boy, explained annoyed with Rachel's presence. The boy then climbed onto L's bed, shoving himself between the two teens. Rachel glanced at L with a look that said 'perhaps this is for the best'. The eldest boy watched helplessly as she got out of the bed and walked back to her room.

After it was apparent she wasn't coming back and Mello was fast asleep, L stripped off his tear stained shirt and tossed it aside, grabbing his laptop again. This was also the night he promised to himself that he wouldn't fall in love, ever again. It was too confusing for the teen. This was the night, the famous super sleuth became the unemotional version known to the world.


End file.
